Sweet Charity
by Meluial
Summary: Okay, another wrestling fanfic posted at IBF! Go check the site out, it's awesome...oh right. Summary. Well, Matt Hardy goes to meet a girl, but she's not what you're thinking...


Sweet Charity  
  
Matt Hardy hummed to himself as he finished checking himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Lookin' as gorgeous as ever, Matty," he heard an amused voice behind him saying.  
  
Matt turned and saw his brother Jeff standing in the doorway of the hotel room, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas and Jason Reso behind him.  
  
"Funny," he replied sarcastically. "But then I guess I got the best looking genes, Jeffro, so it's okay for you to be funnier than me."  
  
"Why are you so damn spruced up?" Adam asked as they came into the room. "You bang your head jumpin' off that ladder, Hardy?"  
  
"Now everyone's a comedian," Matt shot back, feeling as though nothing could dampen his spirits that night. "If you must know, Copeland, I'm going to see Charity."  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S why you're making such an effort," Jay teased. "Can't have Charity see you lookin' a mess, now can we?"  
  
"Give her my love, man," Jeff called as his brother started to leave the room. Matt grinned at him.  
  
"Sure thing, man. Don't wait up, okay?" With that parting shot, Matt left the room, leaving the others grinning at each other knowingly.  
  
Matt made his way across town, whistling to himself. Since they were in Sacramento, he'd taken the chance to hook up with Charity. He didn't see her very often, and felt very guilty about it, but Charity was always so understanding. She never judged him, never commented on the lack of visits or the short time that they had together; just made what time there was as special as only she could. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine, her laughter like water running over stones in a brook. She was all he thought of, the feel of her in his arms staying with him long after he'd kissed her goodbye.  
  
Matt grinned. He'd never felt love like this before, not in this way. Nothing could compare to it; not the love he had for his brother and his father, not the love he had for his friends or his job. And he'd never known any other girl who could make him feel so alive, so loved and needed. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, and Charity was something else, something special.  
  
She'd had a rough few years, he thought to himself; crossing the road as he neared the place he was to meet her. First moving from Cameron all the way to Sacramento with her family, and then losing her parents in that dreadful shooting, something that had cost Charity more dearly than anyone knew. And yet, even though her emotions had been frayed and tattered, she hadn't totally unravelled. She remained the loving, wonderful girl that Matt had fallen in love with eight years ago when he very first saw her.  
  
Matt walked into the lobby of the building where he always met Charity and saw Melissa, one of Charity's friends. She smiled at him and nodded in the direction of the chairs in the waiting area. Taking a deep breath, Matt walked over to them.  
  
"Charity?"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
Her smile was so warm, so loving as she came towards him and was folded into his arms in the loving, secure embrace she loved so much. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him critically for a moment, before hugging him again, fiercely.  
  
"I love you," he told her, breathlessly. "I missed you so much, Charity..."  
  
  
  
As they walked hand-in-hand down the steps, Matt found himself grinning. Charity looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?" she demanded. "What's up?"  
  
"You remember I told you that I'd come back for you?" Matt asked, looking her right in the eye. "Well, I never make promises I can't keep. Everything's finalised, Charity, it's all official. When the WWF leaves Sacramento tomorrow night and Jeffy and I fly home to Cameron, you're coming too, to live with dad and me."  
  
"Really?" she asked, her face shining with hope.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh, Matty!" Charity flung her arms around his neck. "You mean I don't have to live here any more?"  
  
"Nope, you're gonna be looked after by us. Forever."  
  
As they walked off to find somewhere to eat, Matt Hardy looked at his beautiful eight-year-old goddaughter skipping along beside him. Now that it was all legal, he could finally fulfil the promise he'd made to her parents years ago and take her home to Cameron. As the Sacramento Children's Home disappeared from view, Matt grinned. His sweet Charity was finally coming home. 


End file.
